


What I'm Fighting For

by thecattydddy



Series: At Least He's Still Better Than Justin Beiber [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred tries to rap, American Revolution, Gen, Poetry, Revolution, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's that? Alfred is to white to rap?</p><p>You are totally right, but so am I, so you'll just have to live through this shitty prose, anywho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Fighting For

Im the personification

Of the united nation  
Of america  
There ain't no hesitation  
In my declaration  
Of independence  
From the country whence  
I came

That being England  
Where the king and  
All his subjects  
Were subjecting us  
To being crushed

Despite my best  
You chose to detest  
My cries for space  
And tried to disgrace  
This chase  
For common place

Now I'm crying in the fields  
As you wield all you tried to shield  
Me against  
From the princes and nobles  
Of all these europeans  
And I've been meaning  
To explain to you  
That no matter what you do  
I still love you

But i need some room  
To groom  
Who I'm gonna be  
Why cant you see  
This'll help me  
Make you proud  
With no doubt  
Thats what i want  
More than anything

But as the battle ends  
Im left standing  
Over a man and  
His demands  
And we lost what we had

Im not glad  
But it had to be done  
Yeah it had to be  
Because in truth the prosperity  
And liberties  
That you denied me  
Are free to be  
More than a colony

So be happy for me dad  
I ask you kindly  
To remind me  
What I'm fighting for  
Because frankly  
I barely even know anymore.


End file.
